MAI Auzua Merger
The Margate-Auzua Onerepublic Agreement, or refered to Margate-Auzua Republic Formation and MAI-Auzua Merger will be held from 30th October 2009 to 1st December 2009. In the agreement, Auzua's economical and defence are controlled by MAI, whilst the external affairs will be handled by Orca Island (see below for details). During the period, the public will vote for their choice and on the 1st of December 2009, the results will be annouced in Margate Cross Island. Aspects of Government Economy and Defence The current currency will be changed to the temporary £ detonation, which equals to 100 pebbles. MAI and Auzua will share a free market, despite already having shared this before the merger (in case you don't know, a free market is whrere you could ship goods without having to be taxed. MAI charges heavy taxes on Sherbians in 1993-1997.) Auzua's defence was quite small, therfore, MAI's military, the Margate Armed Patrol (MAP) took over as the military, with Sergant General Johnson Albert as general. Foreign Affairs Trying to build the trade and industry and allow more job opportunies for Auzua was pretty tough. Despite having achieved the privellege of being a Free Republic of the USA and having a merger with MAI, commuicaion between Dorkugal and Freezeland has failed mutiple times. However, the foreign affairs was controlled by MAI and USA through Orca Island. Orca Island stands as a gateway between Dorkugal, Freezland and MAI, Auzua Mostafique. All meetings will be held there and all plans will be discussed there too. Through the USA and Orca Island (Orca Island is actually an uncharted state in the USA, with it's representive as Barkjon), Auzua Mostafique's citizens received more job opportunities and more land. The island is the size of Rhode Island, just a bit smaller. Thanks to Auzua, population has increased. The orcas flying about were still safe, so they were not disturbed by the new visitors to the island. Education, Infrastructure, Law, Taxes etc. Information on these aspects of the government could be found at Auzua Mostafique. Auzua-Contienent Elections A poll on the party seats of certain aspects of government was held on October 29 at Auzua Mostafique and MAI to see which country should control a certain aspect of Auzua during the wait. The results were: Auzua Zagik Party's Response The Auzua Zagik Party has not won a single seat so far in the Auzua-Contienental Elections, therefore, the group tried to find any party who cheated or were bribed in the elections... only till they found out the bribe the USA accepted from Explorer. Therefore, the 10 seats were occupied by the Auzua Zagik Party. "We are very pleased with this new arrangement and I'm so glad that Explorer failed and we get the seats! MUHUHAHAHAHA! Ahem... I got phlegm." Protest in Southern Auzua and Gavinci Island In Southern Auzua and Gavinci Island, an outlying 3 hecatres island that is equiverlent to a shopping mall, the residents who were living there were not happy with the new leaders and held a protest in front of the town. The protest lasted for twelve hours and eventually the police force had to use snowballs to try and stop them. However, this resulted in a snowball fight , and eventually the police won. When protest was held, a fire was caught burning in the backyard of a penguin's house and burned out when the protest stopped. An accountant who passed by witnessed the incident. It was a coincidence as the old stove outside caught fire at the time and stopped as one of the snowballs(or two or three) hit the fire. Category:Events